Pokemon Uranium: Adventures in Tandor
by Pkmnwriter13
Summary: Jordan Hajime applied to become professor Bambo'o's research assistant. He will journey through the Tandor Region to gather data for the Pokedex. Along with his friend and rival Theo they will face a lot of challenges on the journey to become champions! But will he discover more than he thought he would... perhaps... about his dead mother?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Third Person POV

10 years ago Jordan's family used to live in Bealbeach City, the largest city in the Tandor region. Their father, Kellyn Hajime, who has brown hair with two plucks pointing upwards on the top and green eyes, was a brave and talented Pokemon Ranger. Their mother, Lucille Rose, who has long teal hair and light blue eyes, was a brilliant scientist and an expert on Nuclear Energy. Although they both worked demanding jobs, they always found time to spend at home with 5 year old Jordan. The Tandor region was at peace and Lucille's company was working on a form of clear energy that would change the world.

The future seemed bright.

Until…

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Power Plant Lucille worked. As part of a routine inspection, they brought in a specialist to take a look at the electrical system.

Lucille, wearing a white lab-coat, entered the generator room, which had three desks, two of which have computers, the generator and some stairs that lead to somewhere unknown, and walked toward the electrician "Cameron, have you finished your diagnostics?"

The electrician, Cameron Caine, who has spiky red hair with a splash of yellow in the middle, wearing a black jacket with yellow highlights, grey trousers and brown boots, typed a few things on a computer before looking at Lucille "Yes, I have. Everything seems to be working perfectly. This generator you designed really does its job well, Lucille." he commented.

Lucille giggled "Excellent." She looked at the other workers "If everybody finished their work, we'll break for lunch." she announced.

"Uh, boss… you might want to take a look at this…" said a scientist who was standing in front of the generator.

Lucille walked next to him "Strange… The temperature readings are far higher than normal. Either we need to reset the thermometer or… the reactor is leaking a massive amount of heat…"

Cameron stood up from his seat having a worried expression on his face "It can't be the thermometer. I just checked that. So…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, the ground started shaking and the alarms sounded startling everyone in the room. "There must be a breach in the reactor! At this temperature, in just a few minutes, we'll have a total meltdown!" Cameron explained quickly before adding "Everybody needs to evacuate! NOW!" the scientists run out screaming, Cameron started following but stopped at the door noticing Lucille who hasn't moved an inch. He looked at her panicked "Lucille! You need to leave too!" he shouted at her.

Lucille stood still before muttering "…Kellyn, Jordan… I'm sorry…" she said before running down the stairs to the deeper parts of the Power Plant.

Cameron's red eyes widened "LUCILLE!" he thought of running after her but another explosion blew that thought away. Cameron rushed outside to safety. With his help, all the scientists were able to remain unscathed… except Lucille. She was never seen again after that day… The radiation leaking from the broken reactor made the surrounding area uninhabitable for many years, foiling any attempt to try and search for her.

* * *

The loss of his wife had a profound effect on Kellyn. His personality changed. He became cold and dedicated to his job. In time he got promoted to Chief of the Tandor Pokemon Rangers. However he became to busy to take care of his child. So young Jordan had to live with his elderly Auntie in Moki Town when he was 7 years old.

Speaking of young Jordan, not only did his mother's death take a great toll on him, but his father's absence when he needed him the most… made him despise Kellyn. He felt like his role model abandoned him! His heart became cold as ice. He pushed away all of his friends except of Theo, his childhood friend and Cameron's son.

10 years passed… Auntie's health waned. Supporting a child was too much work for her. Fortunately, Ernest Bambo'o, the local Pokemon Professor, was looking for a research assistant. Two kids from Moki Town applied: Jordan and Theo. It was common for youths of a certain age to receive a Pokemon and travel the region as a Pokemon Trainer.

And so, Jordan's Journey began…

* * *

A/N

So how do you like the prologue. Don't forget to review! Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of a Journey**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Moki Town Tandor. A 15 year old Jordan Hajime was sleeping peacefully in his room. His bed was between his TV and a bookshelf, where he had a lot of books about Tandor Pokemon. He spent most of his time studying, especially during the last months, since he applied to become Professor Bambo'o's assistant. He didn't always spend his time studying though, because Theo, his only friend, always came around to spend time with him. Jordan wouldn't admit it, but he was glad Theo remained his friend. After his father left him in Moki Town he pushed all his friends away. Theo was the only one he allowed to stay. He enjoyed his company, he shed some light in his miserable life. The rest of the room contained a desk with a computer, a game console and a Tandor Region map.

A loud knock was heard on the door "Jordan, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Jordan groaned "Yes, auntie!" he answered sleepily, rubbing his left eye. He stood up and quickly made his bed. He took some clothes he had stored on the drawers of his desk. He wore a long sleeved green jacket, which was white on the inside, over a red short-sleeved T-Shirt. He put on a pair of black jeans and a white belt with Pokeball clips. He tied a green triangle scarf around his neck. Lastly he made his hair so that they cover his right eye.

He exited his room and entered the corridor. To his left were the stairs that lead down to the first floor, in front of him auntie's room and to his right the bathroom. Jordan went down the stairs and entered the living room. It had a small coffee table in front of a flat screen TV, a small kitchen and a third bedroom that Jordan's parents used when they came for a visit. Jordan entered the kitchen, where auntie was drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning auntie." he greeted.

Auntie, who was wearing an orange sweater and green wide leg pants, smiled warmly "Jordan dear, good morning!" she sighed "Today is your big day, isn't it? I can't help but feel glum seeing my little one grow up and leaving home. Oh, if only these old bones could do more so that I could support us both!"

"It's not your fault you are growing up. Besides me and Theo are ready for a journey. It would have happened sooner or later." Jordan answered while making a sandwich.

Auntie nodded "Yes, that boy Theo… Always following in your footsteps that one. You've always been so capable, but I wonder about him? He is two years younger after all."

"He just need to mature a little. Besides, Mr. Cameron wouldn't allow him to go unless he was sure." Jordan answered, wrapping the sandwich in aluminum foil.

Auntie smiled "You sure have faith in him."

"Hn"

"Anyway, to celebrate your big day," She pulled out a box from under the kitchen table "I got you a present."

Jordan raised his eyebrows. He put the wrapped sandwich on the table and took the present. He proceeded to open it. It was a brand new pair of running shoes. "Auntie, this is…"

"Like them? Old man Jacob told me that the mall in Bealbeach City had them on sale! From 15,000 PokeDollars only 8,000!"

Jordan rolled his eyes at the old pervert's mention and shook his head "You shouldn't have…"

"Of course I should have! You are my only nephew, heading out, on your first journey."

Jordan smiled a small smile, which is a rare occurrence, "Thanks auntie, they are great." he bowed in gratitude. He put the green colored shoes on. Suddenly he heard auntie sniffing "Auntie…?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh…" she quickly wiped her tears away "Don't m-mind me sweetie… I'm just an emotional old lady. If only your father was here right now… Well, I'm sure he's proud of you too."

Jordan clenched his fists and glared at the ground "He sure is…" he spat out sarcastically. Despite his calm and cold personality, he always acts harshly when it comes to his father.

Auntie frowned "You know, you shouldn't be so hard on-"

"Don't give me that talk." he said.

Auntie sighed "Right sorry. Now, I shouldn't keep you any longer. Say hi to the nice Professor man for me, will you? Show me your first Pokemon when you come to take your things. I'd love to see it!" she stood up and pulled Jordan into a hug "Good luck, sweetie!"

Jordan hugged back for a moment and then took his sandwich. "Later." he bid farewell and left.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan was outside of Theo's house. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Cameron. The electrician smiled "Oh Jordan, good morning!"

Jordan bowed "Morning Mr. Cameron, is Theo here?"

Cameron shook his head "I'm afraid he's not here. He's already gone ahead to the Pokemon Lab. You know how he is… he definitely isn't the most patient boy." he chuckled "I can't blame him though, he certainly is excited. Ahh, I remember that day all those years ago… Yes, I was a Pokemon Trainer just like you, once. I'm retired now, of course, but I still remember what it was like. It's an auspicious day indeed… Anyway you should hurry along and join Theo." Cameron advised.

Jordan nodded and bowed his head. He then started running towards the Lab.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan was getting near the lab. He stopped running a while ago and decided to walk the rest of the way. What surprised him is that he didn't bump into Theo during his walk to the lab.

"HEY, WAIT UP!"

He spoke too soon.

Theo, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow star in the middle, the sleeves were colored red, also blue shorts and blue running shoes, he also has spiky red hair with a yellow line in the middle and red eyes like his father, ran up to him "Where do ya think you're goin' huh? Are you tryin' ta get to the lab before me so you can get the better Pokemon?" he asked before smirking and pointing at his chest "Well that ain't gonna happen! Because I'm gonna get the strongest one, first! Try to keep up Jordan!".

Before Jordan could say something, Theo was out of his sight. Jordan heaved a sigh and shook his head at his friend's childish behavior. He kept walking until he was outside the lab, where Theo was waiting for him leaning against the front door.

"Finally you came! How long did ya plan on keeping me waitin'?"

"Let's just head inside." Jordan replied coldly and gently pushed Theo out of the way.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" protested Theo, pouting.

"Just come in." Jordan headed inside with that said. Theo grumbled and followed him into the Lab.

The Lab was split into two rooms. The first room has a wooden floor and consists of 2 desks on the right side and 1 bigger wooden table. There was also Professor Bambo'o's Aide working on a computer there. The other room had a healing machine, some bookshelves and a cone shaped machine that had three Pokeballs inside. 'Our starters.' Jordan thought.

Professor Bambo'o, who was standing in front of the Pokeball machine, wearing a green jacket with yellow palm trees painted in the bottom part, blue shorts and sandals. He had spiky black hair and also wore sunglasses, noticed Jordan and Theo.

The Professor smiled at Jordan "Hey, if it isn't Jordan!" Jordan acknowledged him with a nod. He then looked at Theo "And, uh, your friend…" he scratched his head "Tommy, was it?".

Theo almost fell over "Honestly, pops, can't you even remember my name? It's Theo! T-H-E-O!"

Professor Bambo'o grinned and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Right, right… Theo. You're just in time. Today is a very special day for both of you. It's your first day at work as Field Research Assistants at Bambo'o Pokemon Research Labs. Your job will have you travelling across Tandor, observing and capturing many different kinds of Pokemon to help me with my research on Pokemon Elements." He gestured to the machine behind him "I have three Pokemon here that will aid you on your journey."

"Finally." Theo muttered.

"Before you get your starters, though" continued Professor Bambo'o ", you both will take the **Trainer Aptitude Test**."

Jordan seemed intrigued 'Trainer Aptitude Test? Interesting…'

Theo's eyes widened "Test?! I didn't study for any test! I thought you were gonna give us a rare and powerful Pokemon! What gives?!"

Jordan glared mildly at Theo "Theo, show some respect!" he scolded and then looked back at Bambo'o "What's the Trainer Aptitude Test, Professor?" he asked.

Bambo'o grinned "Look who finally decided to talk." Jordan rolled his eyes and the Professor chuckled "You kids don't have to worry… It's not the kind of test you have to study for. It's just a way to determine what kind of Pokemon Trainer you will be. Different starter Pokemon are better suited for different battling styles. A starter Pokemon will be your lifelong partner, so it's important for you to work well together!"

"So, it's like a personality test. Interesting…" said Jordan.

Theo was growing impatient "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Enough talking! I want to get my Pokemon!"

"Sheesh, kid, you are not very patient, are you?"

"Tell me about it…" muttered Jordan rolling his eyes.

Theo glared at Jordan "Hey!"

Bambo'o cleared his throat, stopping any possible conflict between the two boys. "All right. Jordan, Theo, are you two ready for the Trainer Aptitude Test?"

"Heck yeah! Let's do this!" answered Theo happily. Jordan just hummed and nodded.

Bambo'o smiled "Excellent! So, without further ado… When you encounter a new kind of Pokemon in the wild, what is your first reaction? Jordan you go first."

"I would throw a Pokeball at it. If I caught it, my Pokemon wouldn't have been hurt and even if I didn't catch it I would get the chance to see what it does."

The Professor nodded "Good, how about you Theo?"

"Attack it right away, of course! The best defense is a good offence! I don't believe in that "see what it does" crap!"

Bambo'o nodded again "Good!"

Theo groaned "C'mon, that was easy! Give me another one!"

"Okay… next question, then. Which of these TMs would you prefer to teach to your Pokemon: Protect, Hyper Beam or Hidden Power?"

"Hyper Beam is the strongest, but it also has low accuracy and takes time to recharge. Protect may be able to stop every attack, however it cannot be used consecutive times, which is a big downsize. So, out of the three I would rather teach my Pokemon Hidden Power. It can do a respectable amount of damage and its typing changes depending on the typing of the Pokemon who knows it, so if you teach it to the correct Pokemon, it will benefit you greatly." answered Jordan.

Theo yawned "Damn Jordan, that took a long time! The answer is easy, Hyper Beam. It sounds like the strongest. Also, professor… What's a TM anyway?"

Jordan facepalmed and Bambo'o almost fell over "Um... I'll tell you later. Let's move on with the next question, shall we? Which of the following Pokemon would win in an all-out battle: Gyarados, Gliscor or Ampharos?"

"Ampharos is an electric type so it will obviously have an advantage over Gyarados. As for the Flying/Ground type Gliscor, Ampharos can use Magnet Rise, to avoid ground type attacks, and then use attacks that aren't electric type so it can finish it that way. In my opinion Ampharos would win."

Theo looked at Jordan dumbfounded "Do all of your answers have to be long and boring?"

Jordan closed his eyes and heaved a sighed "Just answer the question."

Theo shrugged "Well, it's completely obvious that Gyarados would win. I mean, have you seen that thing?! It's huge and scary and powerful! It's gonna win for sure! Is it even possible to fail this test?"

Bambo'o chuckled "No, it isn't. Now, this is your final question, so answer honestly! What is your motivation on becoming a Pokemon trainer?"

Jordan thought well for a minute before answering "I'm not gonna lie. At first, I thought of it as nothing more than a job and a way to help my auntie. But now… I feel like I want to explore the whole region. It's definitely going to help me grow along with my Pokemon. I'll learn things I would never normally learn here, in Moki Town. That's my reason."

Theo didn't need to prepare a monologue like Jordan "No question about it! I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master! An' nobody is gonna stand in my way!"

Professor Bambo'o laughed "I dig your spirit kid! Well, that's it for the Trainer Aptitude Test. Now it's time to analyze your results…" he took out a small notebook and a pen.

'Based on my answers, I'll get the Pokemon that suits my style and so will Theo… I have to admit, that is a very clever way to get your starters. There have been cases of trainers that abandoned their starters because they didn't like them.' Jordan looked at Professor Bambo'o writing some stuff on the small notebook 'He may not show it or look it, but Professor Bambo'o is a very smart man. No wonder he is a Professor!' he thought.

"…" Professor Bambo'o finished writing and put the notebook along with the pen back in his pocket "Okay, I finished my analysis! So let's begin with Jordan, shall we?"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys!

That's about it for chapter 1. Please review.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rival Battle! Jordan vs Theo

"Jordan…" Professor Bambo'o started "You seem like a trainer that is capable of many different strategies. You prefer to adapt to overcome challenges in your path. Your philosophy is probably to just "go with the flow". Your calm, rational approach will come to aid you in the future. For a trainer like you… Eletux, the water/electric type, is the best pick!" the glass panes, behind of which were the three Pokeballs, opened wide and Professor Bambo'o took the Pokeball that was in the left and handed it to Jordan. "It's yours now."

Jordan took the Pokeball and nodded "Thank you, Professor." He then took Eletux out of its Pokeball. Eletux let out a cute cry when it met eyes with its new Trainer. Jordan kneeled down to its level and pet its head. Eletux purred in pleasure. "Nice to meet you Eletux, I'm Jordan. From now on you and I are partners!" Eletux let out a happy cry.

Theo grew impatient again "HEY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" he started jumping up and down "Jordan got their starter already! When do I get mine?!" he whined.

"Theo." Jordan said in a low threatening voice.

Bambo'o placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder "It's fine Jordan." he then looked at Theo "Alright here are your results as well, Theo. Hmm… Theo… Well, you certainly know what you want out of life. You're impulsive, impatient and care mostly about your own desires."

"Hey!"

"But I sense something else in you… Could it be the seed of greatness? The potential to transform yourself completely?" he shrugged "Or maybe it's just that you're so young, I can't tell. Regardless… For a trainer like you…" he took the Pokeball that was on the right "Raptorch, the Fire/Ground type, is the best pick!" he handed the Pokemon to Theo, who smiled widely.

"Yes! My first Pokemon!" he took Raptorch out and introduced himself. While these two were getting to know each other, Jordan had a question.

"Professor, what about the third Pokemon?"

"Oh, I'll send it to a trainer in Nowtoch City, who also applied for the job. I'll send it to her after you two leave."

'So, it'll be given to a girl' Jordan nodded. Not that he really cared, he was just curious.

"Hey, Jordan… You have a Pokemon. And now I have a Pokemon, too. You know what that means, right? We hafta battle!"

"Oh, please, not in the Lab…" Professor Bambo'o said.

Jordan glanced at Eletux, who was having a glaring contest with Theo's Raptorch "You want to battle?" Eletux looked at Jordan and nodded while giving a determined cry. Jordan nodded and looked at Theo "Fine."

Theo beamed and pumped his fist "Yes! Okay Raptorch, use Scratch!"

"Dodge." Raptorch lunged at Eletux, but before it could land a hit Eletux moved out of the way. "Water Gun!"

Eletux launched its attack at Raptorch. It hit and Raptorch lost a significant amount of HP because of its double weakness to water.

Theo looked worried "Raptorch, hang in there! Ember!" Raptorch growled and launched its attack. Eletux didn't dodge this time, but the move didn't damage him a lot.

"Water Gun." This time Eletuxe's move, was the last in this battle 'The type advantage surely helped.' Jordan though. Raptorch returned in its Pokeball and Theo was shocked. Jordan returned Eletux in its Pokeball and remained silent.

"What? B-but I was s'posed to win!" he fell to his knees "B-but… How… I'm s'posed to be the b-best trainer ever… That's i-impossible… Good trainer never l-lose…" he started sniffling and sobbing "I-I-I… Waaaaaahhhhhh" he started crying.

Professor Bambo'o rushed to Theo's side and tried to comfort him "Please don't cry, Theo… Here I'll heal your Pokemon for you." he healed both Jordan's and Theo's starters and handed them back.

Theo kept crying "I w-wanted to be the a-an unbeatable trainer… How come I couldn't win?" he sobbed "I really really wanted to win…"

Professor Bambo'o rubbed the back of his neck "Well… Between your starter and Jordan's, theirs had the type advantage."

Jordan looked at his only friend "Water beats Fire, Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water. And your Raptorch was also part Ground type, so it had a double weakness to Water." he went to explain, in his usual monotone voice.

Professor nodded "Correct Jordan!" he praised "That's the elemental type triangle. Well, one of them, at any rate. Learning to master type matchups is an important part of being a Trainer." he went on to add.

"N-no way! I wanna do-over! How come Jordan gets the better starter?!" Theo started crying even harder "Uuuuuaaaaahhhh! It isn't faaaiiiiir! I-I'm going home!" he rushed outside before Jordan or Professor Bambo'o could react. When he slammed the door shut Jordan shook his head and sighed.

"So immature…" he muttered.

Professor Bambo'o sighed and put his arms behind his back "He took that harder than I hoped. But you shouldn't judge him. He is two years younger after all and not all teenagers are as, uh… calm as you?"

Jordan scoffed "You don't need to tell me that, I've known him since forever." his features softened, just for a brief moment "I'm sure that he will soon understand that training Pokemon is harder than he expected…"

Professor Bambo'o nodded and sighed "Oh well… Listen here Jordan." Jordan looked at the Professor "I'm going out to the entrance of Route 01 by the edge of Town. Bring Theo, and I'll teach you both how to catch Pokemon."

Jordan nodded.

"Okay…" the Professor started leaving "See you later, Jordan." He said giving him a wave.

Jordan bowed and also left. He had the hard mission of bringing an upset Theo at the entrance of Route 01 'What have I gotten myself into?'.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan was currently outside of Theo's house. He sighed before opening the door. He saw Theo crying while hugging Cameron. When he noticed Jordan he rushed to his bedroom and locked the door. An infuriated Cameron glares at Jordan. Jordan gulped 'Here we go…'

Cameron walked up to Jordan "What did you do to my son?! He ran upstairs, to his room, crying, and locked the door behind him! He wouldn't tell me what's wrong! I swear if you did anything to hurt him…"

Jordan gestured him to stop "I just beat him in a battle and he took it to heart." he explained.

Cameron relaxed "Oh. So that's how it is. I assume he got the starter with a type disadvantage?" Jordan nodded. Cameron sighed and nodded "Hm. I see… That explains it." he brought his hand under his chin "A harsh lesson, to be sure… But losing is as much a part of being a Trainer as winning. He had his heart are set on this day being perfect, so losing right off the bat is somewhat of a shock. Still, crying won't solve anything. That's something he has to learn." he walked closer to the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor, where Theo's room is "THEO! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!". Clicking noises could be heard. Theo came downstairs sobbing and sniffling. Cameron's features softened "Theo… you can't cry every time you lose a battle. That's just part of being a Trainer."

Theo sobbed "B-but it isn't fair… Jordan got the better starter n'me… Now I'm never gonna win!"

Cameron put a hand on Theo's shoulder "Then you'll have to catch more Pokemon to balance out your team's weaknesses. Besides, a well-raised Pokemon can still win, even at a disadvantage. There's no sense in giving up before you even begin."

Theo hugged his father, a gesture which Cameron returned, and sniffled "Y-yes dad…"

Jordan wouldn't admit it, but he was a little jealous of Theo. Theo had a parent to comfort him, while Jordan… He had nothing! Jordan shook his head. He should be happy for his childhood friend.

"Now, Theo… I won't always be around to pick you up when you're feeling down. So, try to be strong for yourself, okay?"

Theo nodded and released his father from the hug before walking up to Jordan.

"U-um, Jordan… Sorry for before."

Jordan sighed "It's fine… I've know you long enough to get used to your childish behavior."

Theo glared at Jordan "Hey! I swear sometimes you're such a jerk you-!" Theo got interrupted by Jordan patting his head. He looked at Jordan straight in the eye.

"Train hard and become better. Find out your weaknesses and improve on them. Remember that." Jordan advised him, having an almost invisible smile.

Theo stared at his best friend for a minute, before smiling widely and nodding "Right!"

Cameron smiled at the two teenagers before slapping his forehead "Oh, I nearly forgot, Jordan, Theo I have something for both of you."

Theo instantly perked up "L-like a present…?" he asked full of hope.

Cameron nodded "Yes, exactly. Jordan, your father Kellyn sent me these and told me to give them to you both when you began you journeys. I'm sure it will be useful." he took out two cellphone like machines, called Pokepods. One blue and one red.

Jordan mentally snorted 'Another gift from the old man. The nerve of him, thinking he is being a good father by just buying me gifts' he eyed the Pokepods 'But this might actually be useful' Jordan, hesitantly, took the blue one. "Thanks."

Theo grabbed the red one "Sooo, what exactly is a Pokepod?"

"It's a high-tech device that's indispensable for Pokemon Trainers. It plays music and includes a map of the region. Most importantly, it contains a phone that will allow you to stay in touch with each other, and other Trainers."

Theo smiled "Cool! Heheh, I got the red one... It's cooler than yours!"

Jordan sighed 'Someone is feeling better' "Whatever. The Professor told us to meet him in the entrance of Route 01. We should get going."

Theo nodded "Aight! I'm gonna get there before you! Try to catch up! Bye dad!" he said and rushed off.

Cameron chuckled "…Well, talk about a dramatic turnaround. He always bounces back quickly. Jordan, you don't want to keep the Professor waiting, so you should get moving too. I won't see you or Theo for some time… You see, I'm starting a new job soon. I'm supervising the construction of the new Power Plant Epsilon. Perhaps I'll see you there in time. After all…" his expression saddened "…It's the last place Lucille was ever seen." Jordan clenched his fist and his expression saddened at the mention of his mother. An uncomfortable silence lingered. "Best of luck on your journey, Jordan."

Jordan simply bowed and left.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan saw Theo and Professor Bambo'o chatting. Bambo'o noticed him and gestured him to stand next to Theo.

"Hey there, Jordan! Now that you and Theo are here, it's time to begin your first lesson as a Pokemon Trainer and a field research aid." He started walking in the tall grass "Now, watch closely". Suddenly a wild Pokemon jumped out of the grass. The Professor pointed at it "Look, it's a wild Chyinmunk! They are very common around here. It hasn't noticed me yet so now is my chance…" he took out a Pokeball "Go! Pahar!" a parrot like Pokemon came out "Now! The next step is to weaken the enemy Pokemon to make it easier to catch." he explained "Pahar! Use Peck!" Pahar pecked Chyinmunk with its beak. Chyinmunk let out a cry of pain. "Now that it's weakened, now's my chance to catch it. Pokeball, go!" he threw the Pokeball at the weakened Chyinmunk and caught it "…And that's how it's done. Now, Chyinmunk are fairly easy… But you're sure to encounter Pokemon that are a lot harder to capture. For those you might need to inflict them with status effects, or use a special Pokeball. Ah, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it before too long." he took out two machines from his pockets "Jordan, Theo, these are for you." he handed them to Jordan and Theo "This is a Pokedex, an encyclopedia that will automatically update itself whenever you encounter or catch a new Pokemon. It's very important for my research so make sure to fill it out as much as possible! Also, I want you to have these." he handed them 5 Pokeballs each "Pokeballs are necessary for catching Pokemon, of course. What's that thing kids always say? "Gotta Catch 'Em All!". If you run out, you can pick up more at the Pokemart. Moki Town doesn't have one of those… but there's one in Kevlar Town on the other side of Route 01. So, with that said… your lesson is now over."

"Thank Arceus." muttered Theo and Jordan glared at him, but said nothing.

Professor Bambo'o rolled his eyes "Anyway, you two have Pokepods, don't you? Let me input my number. They both registered Professor Bambo'o in their Pokepods. "If you have any question whatsoever, give me a call. Also, before I forget, if you do a good job and collect many different kinds of Pokemon, I might even have special rewards for you. That said, I'm going back to the Lab. Pack up and leave. Best of luck to the both of you." he said and left.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After Jordan packed the things he needed in his green backpack, he headed back to the entrance of Route 01. There he saw Theo with his red backpack, ready to head in Route 01.

Theo glanced back and looked at Jordan "Hey Jordan! You headin' to Kevlar Town? If so, we can travel together." proposed Theo.

Jordan shook his head "I'll stay in Route 01 for a little longer to start filling my Pokedex"

Theo shrugged "Suit yourself." he smiled at Jordan "See you later, my friend. And… be careful."

"I should be the one telling you that."

Theo grumbled "Whatever…" he turned around and started leaving "Watch out world! Theo Caine is coming at you!"

Jordan sighed "Well, this is it." he muttered. He made his way to the entrance. When he crossed it, for the first time in 8 years, he was out of Moki Town.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! So, did you like the new chapter? Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kevlar Town & Nowtoch City. A Trade for a New Friend

Jordan spent some hours in Route 01. Catching Pokemon, battling with other trainers and completing the Pokedex. 'I wonder if Theo is taking this as seriously as I do…'

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Theo~**

We find Theo sitting under a tree doing…

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz"

…nothing

* * *

**~Back to Jordan~**

'…Of course he isn't' "Eletux, come." Eletux let out a cry and followed its Trainer. Jordan decided to let Eletux travel with him. He didn't mind the company of the little horse-like creature. Right now he was close to Kevlar Town. He would stock up on items and send the Pokemon he caught to the Professor.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan arrived in Kevlar Town. It wasn't much bigger than Moki Town, but it had a Pokemon Centre and a Pokemart. Jordan glanced at Eletux "You tired?" Eletux looked at Jordan and nodded. Jordan nodded back "We are going to the Pokemon Centre." he announced and Eletux let out a happy cry.

They found the Pokemon Centre after a 5 minute walk. They headed inside and Jordan returned Eletux to its Pokeball and handed it to Nurse Joy so she can heal it. He walked towards the P.C and called Professor Bambo'o. He picked up and his face appeared on the screen.

"_Yo, Jordan! Where are you right now?"_

"Kevlar Town."

"_Uh huh. So how's your journey coming along?"_

"Good. Eletux has improved a bit, and I caught some Pokemon. Sending now." Jordan sent every Pokemon he caught except Eletux.

Professor Bambo'o looked at him puzzled _"Aren't you gonna keep any of them?" _he asked_._

Jordan shook his head.

"_May, I ask why?"_

"None of them fill my team's weaknesses."

Bambo'o shrugged _"It's your choice, but don't you think it'll be too much pressure for Eletux to battle alone against the first gym?"_

"I'll arrange something." Jordan replied.

"_Well, your team your choice, I guess. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you any longer. Call me whenever you have the chance."_

Jordan hummed and nodded.

"_Bye Jordan"_

Jordan bowed and ended the call.

"Jordan Hajime!" he heard Nurse Joy call his name. He walked towards the counter and Joy smiled at him "I'm happy to inform you that your Eletux is healthy and in fighting fit." she handed him Eletux's Pokeball "We hope to see you again soon!"

Jordan bowed "Thanks." he started leaving, after taking Eletux out of its Pokeball, but was stopped by a purple haired teenager.

"Hey you!" he called out to Jordan.

Jordan glanced at him "Hm?"

The guy smirked "Name's Mawuli! A.K.A the Chyinmunk master! I challenge you to a battle!"

Jordan looked at him with his usual stoic expression and then glanced at Eletux, who nodded. Jordan looked at Mawuli and nodded.

Mawuli's smirk grew wider "Alright, let's take this outside."

They both headed outside of the Pokemon Centre and Mawuli took out a Pokeball "Go! Chyinmunk!" a Chyinmunk came out.

"Eletux, stand by for battle." Eletux gave out a battle cry "Use Water Gun!" Eletux hit the opposing Chyinmunk.

"Chyinmunk! Use Tackle!" Chyinmunk charged at Eletux and tackled it hard.

Jordan glanced at Eletux "You okay?"

Eletux looked at it's trainer and let out a determined cry. Jordan nodded "Tackle!" Eletux charged at Chyinmunk and tackled it. Chyinmunk fainted and returned to its Pokeball.

Mawuli snorted "I was just warming up! Go! Chyinmunk!" he sent out another Chyinmunk.

'Chyinmunk master?' he sighed 'Let's just get this over with.' "Water Gun!" Eletux attacked and damaged Chyinmunk.

Mawuli groaned "Chyinmunk! Use Crunch!" Chyinmunk bit Eletux and it let a pained cry. Jordan was surprised that a low level Chyinmunk knew Crunch, but no matter.

"Water Gun." Chyinmunk fainted. Mawuli's third Chyinmunk also fainted after two Water Guns.

Mawuli grumbled gripped the Pokeball he was holding tighter "The next time you won't be so lucky!" he said and rushed to the Pokemon Centre, after handing Jordan 320 Pokedollars.

Jordan patted Eletux's head "Good job.". Eletux let out a happy cry. "We are heading to the Pokemart. I'll heal you after I stock up on items." Eletux nodded.

They headed to the Pokemart. Jordan bought Pokeballs and Potions. He used one of them to heal Eletux. "Ready to go?" Eletux let out a happy cry and nodded. They headed towards Route 02.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan, with Eletux walking next to him, walked inside Passage Cave in order to go to Nowtoch City. There was a passage through Route 02, but it was blocked so Jordan decided to go through Passage Cave. Maybe fill the Pokedex some more along the way. Eletux also improved a bit and also learned some new attacks. Jordan saw the exit in front of him.

After a few minutes of walking he was outside of Passage Cave and in Nowtoch City. Jordan hasn't been in a big city since moving from Bealbeach. He was walking towards the Pokemon Centre, when suddenly a kid bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." The kid apologized.

"It's fine"

The kid's eyes fell on Eletux "Oh, an Eletux! Those are very rare. Mind if I pet it?"

Jordan shrugged "I don't mind."

The kid smiled and started petting Eletux, who purred in pleasure. The kid giggled "So cute!". He looked at Jordan again "You must be a Pokemon Trainer, correct?"

Jordan nodded and the kid beamed "Cool! My name is Baro!" Baro extended his hand.

"Jordan" Jordan introduced himself shaking Baro's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So, Jordan, do you happen to have a Fortog"

Jordan nodded. He was really lucky to catch one. Most of the time Fortogs stay inside water. He found one wandering around and caught it.

Baro beamed "Great! Would you be interested in a trade then?"

That peaked Jordan's interest "A trade you said?"

Baro nodded "That's right! Your Fortog" he took out a Pokeball "for my Baashaun."

Jordan thought about it 'I remember reading that Baashaun is a Fighting/Dark type. An interesting typing.'. Finally he nodded "I just need to get Fortog from Professor Bambo'o. Then we can trade."

Baro nodded "Okay!"

They both made their way to the Pokemon Centre. After another short call with Professor Bambo'o he send him the Pokemon he caught in Passage Cave and took back Fortog. After the call ended Jordan turned to Baro. "I'm ready."

They both placed their Pokeballs on the opposite ends of the Trade Machine. In only a matter of a few seconds, Fortog belonged to Baro and Baashaun to Jordan.

Baro smiled as he held Fortog's Pokeball "Promise me you'll take care of Baashaun."

Jordan nodded. Baron smiled wider "Well, I gotta get going!" he waved at Jordan "Goodbye and thanks again!" he rushed off.

Jordan stared at Baashaun's Pokeball before sending it out. The black colored sheep had a confused looked in it's red eyes as it looked at it's new trainer. Jordan kneeled down "Hey Baashaun. I'm your new Trainer. Name's Jordan."

Baashaun smiled before letting out a cry. Jordan gestured Eletux to greet Baashaun. Eletux stepped forward.

"_Hi, let's get along!" greeted Eletux_

_Baashaun nodded "Right."_

Jordan eyed the 2 Pokemon. 'They seem to be getting along' "Baashaun" he called out to his newest team member. Baashaun let out a curious cry "Me and Eletux are travelling around the whole region. Will you come with us?"

Baashaun looks at Eletux then back at Jordan, before smiling and letting out a cry in agreement.

Jordan nodded "Then, it's settled." he took out Baashaun's Pokeball "Return." Baashaun let out a happy cry before returning to its Pokeball.

Jordan took out his Pokepod to check the time '21:22' "Eletux, we're staying here." Jordan announced. Eletux nodded. Jordan booked a room. They headed upstairs and entered it. It was a small room. The walls were painted white. There was a bed, a couch and a television in the main room and there was also a bathroom. Jordan laid down on the bed and Eletux on the couch.

'It was a long day, that's for sure.' he glanced at Eletux, who was sleeping soundly 'Eletux was definitely the right choice. He's a great Pokemon.' he checked the time again '21:30. I guess I'll sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day' and with that thought, sleep overtook him.

* * *

A/N

Yo Yo Yo

Chapter 3 is done! Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gym Battle: Jordan vs Gym Leader Maria.

Jordan woke up, because of the sunlight burning his eyes through the curtains. He sleepily made his way to the small bathroom and took a shower. He came out and wore his usual clothing. He looked at Eletux, who was sleeping soundly "Wake up." he said coldly.

Eletux responded by stirring and slowly waking up. It let out a yawn as it greeted its Trainer with a quiet cry.

"Come, we're leaving." Jordan commanded and Eletux nodded.

Jordan took his things and left with Eletux following from behind. He checked out of the room and handed the keys to Nurse Joy. He left the Pokemon Centre and took out his Pokepod. '9:07' "We are grabbing breakfast". Eletux let out a cry in agreement as its stomach growled. Eletux blushed in embarrassment and Jordan chuckled, a rare occurrence indeed.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After eating breakfast in a local cafeteria, Jordan started making his way towards the Gym. He wasn't originally planning on taking the Gym Challenge, but Theo was going to do it and he figured out 'Why not?'. He was nearly outside the Nowtoch City Gym, where a chubby guy wearing a pink shirt and brown pants was standing in front of the door.

"Oh! You!" he called out to Jordan.

"Hm?"

"Are you maybe… perhaps… here to see Maria?"

Jordan nodded.

The guy smiled "Oh my. You must be like me! I'm her biggest fan!"

Jordan sighed "Look, it's not lik-"

The guy ignored Jordan "Oh, but she's hardly ever at her Gym… You can probably find her at her home. I can't go there because of… Reasons. But you can still! Here, take this!" the guy gave Jordan a key "Keep it, I made copies. Her house is at the southeast part of town."

Jordan just stared at the guy perplexed before leaving 'This guy is weird…'. Little did he know that Eletux was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan was standing outside of Maria's door. He hesitated, before using the key and entering Maria's house. There he saw her sleeping. She was a beautiful young adult. She had long, black colored hair. Her skin is pale. Jordan eyed her before thinking 'This is just wrong.' he started leaving but he heard Maria stir 'Crap!'

"Zzzzzzzz… muh? Is… someone there…?" she asked sleepily to no one in particular. Her voice soft as silk. Her brown eyes opened slowly, but widened when she noticed Jordan. She stood up and walked up to Jordan, glaring daggers at him. She was wearing a white dress with pink highlights. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? You can't just barge on people like that! Especially when they lock their doors. How did you get in anyway?" she asked angrily.

"W-well, I used this…" Jordan said awkwardly.

Maria's eyes widened "You have a copy of my house key? Give me that!" she grabbed the key and held it in front of Jordan's face "Where did you get this?!"

Jordan sighed "From a weird guy in front of the Gym."

Maria blinked before realization hit her hard on the head. She sighed "…Oh. From that guy…" she grunted "Him again. Wait, you're not another fan are you?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just looking for a Gym Battle." Jordan muttered annoyed. Eletux let out a cry of agreement.

Maria sighed in relief "So, you're just a Pokemon Trainer looking for a Gym Battle?" Jordan nodded. Maria sighed again "I guess I need to do my job for once. But first I'm going to talk to the guy who gave you that key. Come find me outside my Gym. Later!" she winked at him and rushed off. Jordan sighed and also left Maria's house and closed the door behind him. He looked at Eletux "Our first Gym Battle is just minutes away. Are you ready?" Eletux nodded and let out a determined cry. He took out Baashaun's Pokeball 'Hope you are ready too' he clipped the Pokeball, back in his belt. "Let's go."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan just arrived outside of the Gym. There, he saw Maria scolding the creep, who was still outside the Gym "Look, I've told you this before." she started "I'm not the Champion anymore, alright? I'm retired! I'm just a Gym Leader now."

Jordan's eyes widened 'She was the Champion?'.

"But, Maria… You were the strongest Trainer in Tandor… So talented, and young, and beautiful… Why would you throw away all that fame? Your fans still love you!"

'With fans like that, who needs haters…' Jordan thought.

"I'm not interested in being famous anymore!" she snapped at him "I just want to lead a normal life, run my Gym, and not have to deal with creeps like you! Seriously, it's not okay to make copies of people's house keys! I'm calling the Rangers."

The weirdo tensed "No! Please! I-I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Maria glared at him "Good. You're not allowed at my Gym anymore, so get lost! Don't make me say it again!"

The guy nodded before rushing off, almost bumping to Jordan. Maria sighed and looked at Jordan "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not normally an angry person you know?" she apologized and winked at him "But, once you win the Tandor Championship, you can never escape it. Everyone knowns your name… Sometimes, it's enough to make me want to skip town. But then, who would run the Gym? Speaking of that… I know you are here for the Normal Badge. I've made you wait long enough. Come meet me inside, and show me your skills!" she headed inside and Jordan followed from behind. They were soon inside and stood on the opposite ends of the battlefield. "So, I don't think we were ever properly introduced. What's your name?"

"Jordan. Hajime Jordan."

"Hajime Jordan? I like it!" she winked at Jordan "Welcome to the Nowtoch City Pokemon Gym! I'm Maria, the Normal-type specialist… But you know that already! Of course, most people know me as "Maria, Champion of Tandor"…" she said kinda sadly "Those days of my life are over now, though. Now, I supervise young Trainers like you, on their way to greatness. It's a long and difficult battle, all the way up to Champion… have you got what it takes?" she takes out a Pokeball "Your very first test in the Tandor League… begins now!" she tosses the Pokeball and an Owten comes out.

'Owten' Jordan checks his Pokedex 'Normal/Flying, huh?' "Eletux, stand by for battle." Eletux gave out a determined cry and entered the arena.

Maria smiled "Let's go! Owten! Use Quick Attack!" Owten charged quickly at Eletux and landed a hit.

"Water Gun." Eletux hit Owten with its own attack.

"Peck!" Owten charged at Eletux.

"Thundershock." before Owten could land a hit Eletux used Thundershock. Owten was heavily damaged due to its weakness in Electric attacks.

Maria was impressed "You definitely aren't bad. Considering it's your first match… Use Peck!" Owten charged again, this time successfully hitting Eletux.

Jordan however wasn't afraid "Finish it with Thundershock." Eletux finished Owten with its Thundershock. Owten returned to its Pokeball.

"You did well." commented Maria before putting Owten's Pokeball away. She took out another Pokeball "Felang! You're up!". The kitten like Pokemon meowed when it entered the arena.

"Eletux, come back." Eletux rushed to his trainer's side. Jordan took out Baashaun's Pokeball "Baashaun, stand by for battle." Baashaun let out a battle cry when it came out of the Pokeball.

"Leer." Baashaun lowered Felang's Defense.

"Felang! Yawn!" Baashaun grew drowsy.

Jordan gritted his teeth "Low Kick!" Baashaun attacked Felang again, before falling asleep. Maria took this opportunity to attack Baashaun using Scratch 3 times, before Baashaun woke up again.

"Baashaun! Low Kick!" Baashaun used its attack and lowered Felang's HP more.

"Scratch!"

"Low Kick!"

Both Pokemon knocked each other out. They both returned to their Pokeball.

Jordan looked at his starter "It's only you now. Can you handle it?"

Eletux looked at its trainer, an undying determination flaring in its eyes, and nodded while letting out a battle cry. It rushed inside the Arena and growled.

Maria smiled at the bond between Trainer and Pokemon. 'Even though they just met…' she thought, while taking out her last Pokeball "Felunge! Let's finish this!" Felunge came out and growled at Eletux.

"Defense Curl." Eletux's Defense rose.

Maria smirked "Encore!"

Jordan's eyes widened 'No!'

Eletux received an Encore. It's now forced to use Defense Curl 3 more times. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' Jordan thought.

Three Scratches and Defense Curls later, Eletux's Defense rose to the heavens and Felunge's attacks didn't do nearly any damage. Maria realized her mistake but it was too late.

"Use Thundershock!" the attack hit Felunge and it was also paralyzed.

"Scratch!" Felunge couldn't move due to its paralysis.

"Water Gun" Eletux's attack hit again.

"Scratch!" this time the attack hit, but didn't do much due to the reoccurring Defense Curls.

"Thundershock" Eletux attacked again, but it wasn't enough to take Felunge down.

"Scratch!" the attack hit again, but did little damage.

"Finish this with Water Gun!" Eletux fired its Water Gun and Felunge fainted. Eletux let out a happy cry and rushed to Jordan's side. Jordan patted its head "Good job… Partner." Eletux beamed and let out a happy cry.

Maria smiled as she looked at Felunge's Pokeball and she then looked at Jordan healing Eletux "There! That's fighting spirit I wanted to see!" she said to herself and then walked up to Jordan, after putting Felunge's Pokeball away.

Jordan noticed the former Champion, current Gym Leader and looked at her.

Maria smiled at him "Congrats! I gotta say, the spirit you showed in battle… you remind me of when I was starting out. Well, I wasn't that cold, no offence."

"None taken"

"Well, anyway. Try and hold on to that determination. I'm sure it'll take you far! You're deserving of this Normal Badge!" she handed him the Badge and a Badge Case. "Also, take this TM too!" she handed him TM27 Return "As you travel together with your Pokemon, the bond between you will grow stronger. The deeper your friendship, the stronger Return is in battle! TMs are infinite-use, so feel free to teach it to as many Pokemon as you like! Nearly all of them can learn this one. It was fun battling you, Jordan. Good luck on your journey!"

Jordan bowed "Thank you. Come Eletux." Eletux let out a cry and followed Jordan. And so Jordan exited the Gym. His first Gym Badge in his backpack.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ranger

* * *

After defeating Maria, Jordan headed to the Pokemon Centre. He healed his Pokemon and took them out. He seated himself on a table on the lobby and pushed two bowls filled with Pokemon Food in front of them "You deserve it. Eat." he said.

Eletux and Baashaun both let out a happy cry before digging in. Jordan stared at them for a moment before taking out his Pokepod and turning his attention to it.

'The next Gym, if I remember correctly, must be in Burole Town. So, I have to go through Moki Town again… If I leave now, and Route 02 isn't fixed, I could spend a day in Kevlar Town and then go to Burole.'

Jordan glanced at his Pokemon, who nearly finished their food 'They eat like Grumpigs.' he thought sweatdropping. They finished the food and looked at Jordan hopeful, asking for more. Jordan sighed and shook his head "We're leaving. Baashaun, return."

Baashaun let out a disappointed cry before returning to its Pokeball. Eletux also looked disappointed "You should have eaten slower." commented Jordan before making his way to the door, while thinking which road to take 'Should I go through Passage Cave again, or should I go through Route 02 to check if the road was cleared from the rocks that fell.' he shrugged 'Guess I'll go through Route 02. Even if road turns out to still be blocked, we could still use a little training. And besides there are places of interest in Kevlar, like the Bicycle Shop.'

Jordan exited the Pokemon Centre and was about to leave Nowtoch, but he was stopped by a familiar voice calling out to him.

"HEY!"

'Oh please, not now…' thought Jordan.

Theo ran up to Jordan. He stopped running and started panting. After he caught his breath, he looked at Jordan and smirked "Heh… I thought I'd run into you. Still feeling all high an' mighty just cause you got the stronger starter? I bet you tried to beat the Gym Leader an' she crushed you."

Jordan just took out his Badge Case and showed Theo his Badge.

Theo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Eletux almost laughed at Raptorch's Trainer reaction. "What?! You won?! No way! I was s'posed to beat her first! It isn't fair! Well, it doesn't matter! Because when I beat you, it'll prove that I'm stronger than both you and the Gym Leader! Don't expect to win just because your starter's got the advantage!" he took out a Pokeball "Go! Cubblfly!"

Jordan took out his Pokedex _"Cubblfly, the love bug Pokemon. It scatters pollen and seeds in order to help flowers grow. It always smells like flower petals." _Jordan closed the Pokedex 'Bug/Fairy typing. Baashaun is weak to both of those types, so…' "Eletux, stand by for battle." Eletux let out a cry and got in front of Jordan "Use Water Gun." Jordan commanded.

Cubblfly took the attack "Go! Fairy Wind!" yelled Theo, as hyper as always.

Eletux took the attack "Water Gun."

Cubblfly took the attack. It landed a critical hit. "Bug Bite!"

"Dodge, then use Tackle." commanded Jordan and Eletux did just that.

"Cubblfly! Use Bug Bite again!" this time it landed a hit.

"Eletux! Tackle!" it landed a hit.

Cubblfly was close to fainting. Theo growled "Fairy Wind!"

"Thundershock." both attacks landed a hit. Cubblfly fainted.

When Cubblfly returned to its Pokeball, Theo put it away without saying a word and took out Raptorch's Pokeball "Go! Raptorch!" Raptorch came out of the Pokeball and growled.

"Eletux. Come back." Eletux rushed to his Trainer's side.

Theo looked confused "Eh? Doesn't Eletux have the type advantage?" he asked.

Jordan took out a Pokeball "Type advantage doesn't always guarantee victory. Baashaun, stand by for battle." he took out Baashaun.

Theo took out his Pokedex _"Baashaun, the hard horn Pokemon. It loves to fight dirty and uses dark-type attacks to destroy its foes. They are found in gangs of 20 or more." _Baashaun let out a battle cry and glared at Raptorch, a gesture which the fire dino Pokemon returned. "Raptorch! Ember!"

Baashaun took the attack "Use Low Kick." Baashaun's attack hit Raptorch.

"Raptorch! Use Scratch!" Raptorch scratched Baashaun and landed a critical hit.

"Stomp." Baashaun hit Raptorch.

'Grrrr, I won't allow him to beat me again!' thought an infuriated Theo "EMBER!" Raptorch's attack landed leaving Baashaun a burned mess.

Jordan looked as calm as ever "Stomp." Baashaun attacked Raptorch again.

Raptorch used Ember again. Baashaun was close to fainting Jordan took out its Pokeball "Baashaun return. You did your job." Baashaun let out a weak cry before returning to its Pokeball. Jordan proceeded to look at Eletux "Finish what Baashaun started." was all he said. Eletux nodded and stepped forward.

Theo smirked proudly "Eletux is tired from the battle with Cubblfly. We got this!"

Jordan sighed "If I were you, I would look at my Pokemon first." he calmly advised.

"Huh?" Theo looked at Raptorch, who was panting heavily and had sweat dripping from its forehead.

Jordan smirked "Oh yes, Baashaun played his part well."

Theo thought about that sentence before coming into a conclusion "You used Baashaun to tire out Raptorch, before finishing it with Eletux!" he concluded.

Jordan kept his usual stoic expression, but inside he was proud that his only friend found out his strategy 'He is already growing up. The journey was a great choice.' "Eletux! Finish it with Water Gun!" Eletux attacked which resulted in Raptorch fainting and returning to its Pokeball.

Theo was dumbfounded "No! Not even my new Pokemon could help me win? N-no fair Jordan… Pickin' on me like that… You're a meanie!" he said sniffling.

Jordan sighed 'So much for "growing up".' he thought.

Theo kept sobbing and sniffling for a minute before calming down "…Well, whatever." he took out an item, that looked like a TM, from his pocket "The Professor told me to give you this. Just take it, okay?"

Jordan took the disk from Theo's hand 'HM06: Rock Smash' he snorted 'Great, the most useless HM!' "Thanks." he told Theo.

Theo snorted "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go challenge the Gym. Next time we battle, I'll beat you! Don't think you'll get lucky!" he said confidently before rushing off.

Jordan sighed and shook his head 'He might never change. He'll always be that kid that would get me to do something else when I was studying too much' Jordan thought. He reminisced all of his memories with Theo. All the time Theo would drag him of his desk to hang out after he had buried his head in his books for many hours straight. All the time he had to save Theo from bullies. All the time they would play video games and Jordan would lose on purpose so Theo would stop whining after getting beaten in the previous rounds. Jordan almost smiled at those memories. Almost. 'Theo is a really good friend' he thought 'Even though he is immature.' he glanced at the HM and noticed a note attached to it. Curious he unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"_Dear Jordan,_

_Theo was lingering around Town after you reached Nowtoch and I realized I wanted to give this to both of you. It's a HM, Hidden Machine, that contains a move which can be learned by Pokemon. Teach it to one of yours and it will be able to smash apart cracked rocks. Actually, I was wondering if you could come to Moki Town after you get your first badge? I want to see how your Pokemon have grown._

_Professor Bambo'o"_

Jordan finished reading the letter and put it away. 'I hope the Professor can wait for a day.' "Eletux come." Jordan started making his way towards the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon and after that, it was straight to Route 02.

* * *

**~Meanwhile at Nowtoch Ranger Union~**

While Jordan was heading to the Pokemon Centre, a girl his age was preparing her white colored backpack. She was living in the dorms of the Nowtoch Ranger Union. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. A smile was visible on her beautiful face. She wore a sleeveless green jacket over a white sleeveless shirt. She also wore a white skirt with blue highlights and a green visor with the Ranger's Union logo. She also wore a pair of blue/green Running Shoes. After putting one last change of clothes inside her backpack the teenage girl smiled widely and threw it over her shoulder "That should be it." she muttered happily before turning to look at her bed, where a green colored kitten like Pokemon was laying down. "Let's go, Orchynx!" she said in a cheery voice.

Orchynx yawned before rising up and jumping to his Trainer's shoulder. The girl giggled before scratching the behind of Orchynx's ear. The kitten Pokemon purred in pleasure and nuzzled his trainer's neck. The girl exited the room and locked the door. She rushed down the stairs of the two-storeyed buildings and walked towards the lobby.

She smiled at the Ranger who was standing behind the counter. "Good morning Marcus! Here you go." she said and handed him the keys.

Marcus, a Ranger in his early thirties who had short dark blue hair and wearing his Ranger Uniform, smiled at the young Ranger as he took her keys "Thanks! So, you're going in a journey after all, huh?"

The girl smiled and nodded "Of course! It'll be such a great opportunity. Imagine the Pokemon I'll meet and the friends I'll make!" she told him excitedly.

Marcus laughed "Oh, I'm sure you'll make a lot of great friends. Who knows? You may also bump into the Chief. By the way, did you take your Styler?" he asked.

The blond nodded and took out her Capture Styler. A Capture Styler befriended wild Pokemon temporarily, which helped the Rangers do their job, which was to help people anyway possible. "I wouldn't go anywhere without it." she said.

Marcus smiled and nodded "So, won't you catch Pokemon to help the Prof. complete the, uhh… Pokedax?"

"Pokedex." the girl corrected "Just because I'm taking my Styler, doesn't mean I won't catch Pokemon. Besides, if I travel all over Tandor I'll need more than this cutie." she said referring to Orchynx, who let out a happy cry.

Marcus nodded "Yes, of course… You'll be heading to Moki Town then?"

The blond nodded "Yes. Professor Bambo'o wants to give me the Pokedex, and also give me some Pokeballs." she said.

Marcus nodded "Okay. Well, as you're leaving, could you also clear the rocks that are blocking the road that connects Nowtoch with Kevlar."

"The one over Passage Cave?"

Marcus nodded "It's been like this for a week. It needs to get cleared."

The young Ranger nodded "Leave it all to me! After all it'll make my trip much easier."

Marcus smiled "I knew I could count on you." he sighed "Well then, I shouldn't keep you any longer. Take care, alright?"

The blond ranger nodded "Of course! Buh bye!" she said and waved before going outside. Marcus sighed as he watched her leave "Go get 'em, Natalie." he muttered before returning to his computer.

Natalie exited the building and looked up in the sky "Our adventure begins, Orchynx." she muttered. Orchynx also looked up and let out a happy cry.

Natalie focused on the road and so did her partner "Right, let's get going!" she said happily and Orchynx let out a cry in agreement. Natalie started making her way towards Route 02.

* * *

**~Back to Jordan~**

Jordan came out of the Pokemon Centre, having healed his Pokemon. Eletux walked next to him. After exiting Eletux looked at Jordan with a questioning gaze. Jordan glanced at his starter and the fixed his gaze back at the road "Come." he said and started walking towards Route 02. Eletux followed his Trainer. Jordan kept walking, not knowing that he would meet someone that would change his life forever.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Meeting

* * *

Jordan was currently in Route 02. He already took down a couple of Trainers, which helped Eletux's and Baashaun's power to grow 'Now the real question is, if the path was cleared.' Jordan thought. He was intending to use the path that was over Passage Cave, because it would take less time to reach Nowtoch. However, a landslide happened so he had to take a different route. He reached the point where the road was blocked and, much to his displeasure, it still is. Jordan groaned "What a pain in the ***." he muttered and looked at Eletux "Guess we're going through Passage." he announced, clearly annoyed. Eletux groaned and shook his head. Jordan sighed "It's the only way." he countered. Eletux let out a disapproving cry while shaking his head and nodded towards Jordan's backpack. Jordan thought about what his starter was trying to tell him and what he concluded, he didn't like at all "Do you want me to teach Rock Smash to either you or Baashaun?" he asked. Eletux nodded and smiled at his Trainer hopeful. "No chance." Eletux's expression dropped "It's a weak move and the genius who developed HMs made them nearly impossible to forget, for Arceus knows why." he explained. Eletux nodded understanding his Trainer's arguments. Jordan sighed and was about to leave, but he heard a female voice call out to him.

"Hey!"

Jordan turned around and saw a girl, about his age, walking up to him. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. What he instantly noticed was the logo on her visor 'She is a Ranger.'

The girl walked up to him, smiling brightly "Hi, good morning! Are you trying to go to Kevlar Town?"

Jordan nodded.

The girl glanced at the fallen rocks behind Jordan "We get a lot of landslides lately." she muttered before looking back at Jordan "Worry not! I'm a Pokemon Ranger, sworn to protect the people and Pokemon of the region!" she said and took out her Capture Styler "My special Capture Styler emits a harmless wave of energy that draws wild Pokemon close." as she said that she activated the energy wave and a wild Mankey and Barewl appeared "Now, watch and learn! Capture On!" she used her Capture Styler to befriend both Pokemon.

Jordan watched her with a slight feeling of nostalgia 'I used to watch father do that all the time…'

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Capture ON!" exclaimed Kellyn Hajime, activating his Capture Styler. Right now, they were outside their cabin in Route 07, outside of Bealbeach City. A 4-year-old Jordan was sitting down on the sand next to his father's Primeape. Kellyn promised to show his son how he befriends Pokemon using the Styler. Kellyn's target was a Corsola. After a moment Corsola was befriended "Capture Complete." Kellyn said when the disk that was launched from the Styler returned.

A young Jordan beamed "Wow dad! That was so cool!" he said excitedly.

Kellyn laughed "You think so son?" he asked the excited kid, before looking back at Corsola "I don't need your help anymore. Thanks!" he said. Corsola let out a happy cry before rushing into the beach.

Jordan pouted "Awwww, but I wanted to play with it."

Kellyn smiled "Pokemon befriended with the Capture Styler aren't for us to play with. Rangers and Pokemon fight along to protect both people and Pokemon. After their job is done the Rangers release the Pokemon back into the wild. They have their lives, just like us." he explained "But one day, when you become a Trainer, you'll be able to play with your own Pokemon. Besides, for now, you have Primeape." he added.

Jordan smiled at his father "Okay!"

Kellyn smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Kellyn! Jordan! Dinner's ready!" Lucille called from inside.

"Coming!" Kellyn answered and looked at Jordan "Should we head in?"

Jordan nodded "Yeah, we should." he said before smirking "Last one to the house is a Slowpoke!" he said before rushing off, while laughing.

Kellyn also laughed "Hey! That's cheating!" he said playfully before running behind his son, also laughing. Primeape also ran, alongside his Trainer.

* * *

**~Flashback Ends~**

Jordan shook his head violently at those thoughts 'Those moments in my life are over now. And they will never return.' he thought bitterly.

While Jordan was having a trip through time, the female Ranger befriended the two Pokemon. She looked at Jordan "There! Through the Styler, I managed to convey my good will into these wild Pokemon, forming a temporary bond between us. Now, if I ask them for help, they will assist me!" she explained before turning to her temporary comrades "Mankey! Barewl! Can you please help me clear the roadblock?" she asked kindly. The two Pokemon glanced back and nodded. In a matter of a minute the road was cleaned.

'As many times as I've seen this, it always amazes me how well Rangers work with Pokemon.' Jordan thought.

The girl smiled at the two Pokemon "Thanks for your help!" the Pokemon smiled and let out a happy cry, before leaving. The girl looked at Jordan "This is how we Rangers work in harmony with the environment. We borrow the innate power of wild Pokemon to do good, and set them free when we're done. We're different from Trainers in that way." she explained.

Jordan simply nodded, but then noticed a kitten-like Pokemon in her shoulder and a Pokemon clipped in her belt "You have a Pokeball." he observed.

The girl glanced at her Pokeball and then looked back at Jordan smiling "Oh, that's because I accepted the job of Field Research Assistants at Bambo'o Pokemon Research Labs." she said and the kitten like Pokemon nodded, while letting out a cry.

Jordan's eyes widened "Did you say Bambo'o Pokemon Research Labs?" he asked.

The blonde nodded "Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked confused.

Jordan remembered a certain conversation he had with Professor Bambo'o.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Professor, what about the third Pokemon?"

"Oh, I'll send it to a trainer in Nowtoch City, who also applied for the job. I'll send it to her after you two leave."

'So, it'll be given to a girl' Jordan nodded. Not that he really cared, he was just curious.

* * *

**~Flashback Ends~**

Jordan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Pokemon on the young Ranger's shoulder "So that must be…" he took out his Pokedex.

"_Orchynx, the kitten Pokemon._ _Metal plates underneath its fur protect it from harm. It replenishes its energy by basking in the sun's rays."_

The young Ranger looked at the machine wide eyed "Is that a Pokedex?"

Jordan nodded.

The girl smiled "Oh, so you must work for the Professor too!" she looked at Eletux "And this little cutie was from him, right?" she concluded.

Jordan nodded again, while Eletux blushed.

The girl was happy to meet one of her 'colleagues'. She extended her arm "It's great to meet you, my name is Natalie Evans!"

Jordan shook her hand "Jordan."

Natalie smiled brightly at him "Say, are you heading to Moki Town too?"

Jordan hummed and nodded.

"Good, so am I! Wanna head over there together?" she asked.

Jordan thought about it for a moment 'It won't be so bad, I guess.' he sighed "Fine."

Natalie beamed "Okay, let's go! If we start now we should be in Moki Town by tonight." shesaid and started walking away. Jordan followed and soon they were walking side by side.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After a small stop in Kevlar Town, to stock up on items, they were now walking through Route 01. The sun was setting, ready to give moon its time to shine. The trip was… quiet. Jordan didn't talk at all, and Natalie was getting fed up. They nearly reached Moki Town and didn't get to know each other at all. Natalie decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, um where are you from?" she asked.

"Bealbeach City." he answered without looking at her.

'That's all he's gonna say?!' "So, why did you move to Moki Town?"

"Family reasons."

"How is the third Trainer?"

"Immature."

Natalie puffed her cheeks in annoyance "Are you always like that?" she asked annoyed.

"Like what?"

"Like, ughh FORGET IT!" she exclaimed angrily before focusing on the road, a scowl visible in her face.

Jordan stared Natalie. She was slightly shorter than him 'Maybe I was being too rude.' he sighed "How long have you been a Ranger?" he asked reluctantly.

Natalie's eyes widened. She looked at Jordan, who still had his eyes on the road 'Maybe he is trying to be nice? He does seem awkward…' she smiled "Well, I've been a Ranger since I was 13 years old. But because of my young age I've only been able to do missions that were inside Nowtoch. The reason I decided to take the job as Field Research Assistant, was to explore the region and make new friends, something that I wouldn't be able to do if I remained only a Ranger. I needed to undergo a lot more training as a Ranger in order to do missions outside Nowtoch. What's your reason of becoming a Trainer?" she asked.

Jordan sighed "In the beginning, I only used it as an excuse to help my Auntie, who couldn't afford to keep me anymore." 'And the old man gives no ****' he added inside his head referring to his father "But, as time passed, the idea of exploring the region grew on me." he said.

Natalie nodded "I see… So, are you taking the Gym Challenge?"

Jordan nodded "Are you?"

Natalie shook her head "Nah, battling isn't really my thing."

Jordan hummed in response.

Natalie smiled 'Perhaps he isn't so bad' she then looked at their Pokemon, who were walking in front of them and seemed to be talking "Those two seem like good friends." she commented.

Jordan shrugged "They know each other from the Lab."

Natalie nodded "Yes, I guess you're right. I wonder what they're saying though."

"_Tux, Eletux tux? (What a coincidence our trainers met huh?)"_

"_Meow, meow meow meow? (Yeah, what about Raptorch?"_

"_Tux, Eletux Tux Tux Ele (His trainer is quite childish, but he is a good boy.)"_

"_Meow? (What about your Trainer?)"_

"_Tux Ele Tux. Eletux? (He is cold, but inside he is not so bad. Yours?)"_

"_Meow, meow meow meow, meow meow, meow. (She is really kind and a happy person, the opposite to yours, if he is as you described him."_

Natalie shrugged "Guess we'll never know."

Jordan sighed and shrugged. The rest of the trip was silent, but Natalie was satisfied, because she was a step closer on making a new friend.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Jordan and Natalie arrived in Moki Town. They wandered around and found Professor Bambo'o waiting for them. He smiled and walked up to them "Ah, Jordan, you made it!" Jordan acknowledged him with a nod. He then looked at Natalie "And you must be Natalie, good to finally meet you!" he said extending his arm.

Natalie smiled warmly "Same here Professor." She said shaking his hand.

"Well, why don't you two follow me back to the Lab. We have a lot to discuss!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

When they arrived at the Lab they sat down, and the Professor offered them a bowl of noodles each "I hope you enjoy! Granted I'm not the best cook in the world, but I try."

"We appreciate it Professor." said Jordan.

Natalie nodded "Yeah, besides it looks great." she complimented.

Professor Bambo'o chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Why, thank you! Well, let's eat. After that we'll talk." he stood up and pushed two bowls of Pokemon food in front of Eletux and Orchynx "Here you go little fellas!" they both let out a happy cry before digging in "Jordan, do you have any other Pokemon?"

Jordan took out Baashaun.

Professor Bambo'o smiled at the black sheep before filling another bowl with Pokemon food and putting it in front of it. Baashaun let out a happy cry and dug in and so did everyone else.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

After dinner was over, Professor Bambo'o took them to the deeper part of the Lab. Right now the Professor was standing in front of the machine where the starters were originally placed looking at Natalie and Jordan, who were standing in front of him "First of all, Jordan, I want to congratulate you on getting your first Gym Badge!" he praised.

"Thank you." Jordan said with his usual monotone voice.

Professor Bambo'o nodded "I think it's a great idea to take the Tandor Gym Challenge. Who knows how many sights you'll see and new kinds of Pokemon you will meet along the way? If you plan on collecting more badges, the next Gym is-"

"In Burole Town, I know."

'That was rude' Natalie thought.

Professor Bambo'o chuckled "Well, someone did his research, but that is to be expected."

'The Professor seems accustomed to it though.'

"But that's not the only reason I brought you here. Tell me, how is your Pokedex coming along? It's important for my research on Pokemon Elements that you try to fill it as much as possible."

Jordan took out his Pokedex and handed it to the Professor.

Professor Bambo'o checked the Pokedex "Hmm… Impressive, not many beginning Trainers manage to fill the Dex as much as you." he praised and handed the Pokedex back to Jordan "I hope you'll keep collecting Pokemon and filling out the Pokedex!" he added.

Jordan nodded "It's my job, after all." he said.

Professor Bambo'o smiled and then turned to Natalie "Now, Natalie. I would like to officially welcome you to Bambo'o Pokemon Research Labs. Your job will have you travelling across Tandor, observing and capturing many different kinds of Pokemon to help me with my research on Pokemon Elements, alongside Jordan and Theo, who I'm positive you'll meet soon." he said and took out a Pokedex from his pocket, but unlike Jordan's and Theo's which were colored red, Natalie's was colored pink "Here is your Pokedex, a high-tech encyclopedia that will automatically update itself whenever you encounter or catch a new Pokemon, but I'm sure you know that already. And here are 5 Pokeballs"

Natalie smiled "Thanks Professor!"

Professor Bambo'o smiled back "So, where will you be heading?"

Natalie grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck "Um, I don't really know…"

Professor Bambo'o snapped his fingers "I know! Why don't you two travel together?"

"Huh?" both young Trainers had a surprised expression on their faces.

"Why so surprised? Travelling together with other people is a great experience! You can grow by travelling with others and it is way more fun. Let's also not forget that you can both learn new things from one another." Professor Bambo'o said.

Natalie seemed reluctant 'Jordan may be nice deep down, but he isn't exactly the best company around. However, it seems better than travelling alone.' she sighed 'Maybe it won't be too bad' she went to answer, however Jordan beat her to it.

"If you say it's for the best Professor, then we'll do it." he answered, taking both Professor Bambo'o and Natalie by surprise 'If the Professor says it's for the better, so be it' he thought. But there was also something else. Something about Natalie that intrigued him. He wouldn't admit that to himself, of course. He thought he only needed Theo as his friend. No one else… right?

Professor, who first recovered from the shock, smiled "O-oh, that's good then. You should leave tomorrow though, it's getting dark." he looked at Natalie "You're welcome to sleep in the guest room."

Natalie nodded and smiled "Thank you."

Jordan looked at her "Meet me in the entrance to Route 03, at 10:30."

Natalie nodded "Okay. Hey, do you have a Pokepod?" she asked

Jordan nodded.

Natalie smiled "Then let's exchange numbers! You know, just in case."

Jordan once again nodded. They exchanged numbers "See you tomorrow." he said and looked at Eletux, who was playing with Orchynx "Eletux, come.". Eletux rushed to his Trainers side.

Natalie smiled and nodded "Right!"

Jordan bowed to the Professor and muttered a "Goodnight." before leaving, Eletux following close behind.

Professor Bambo'o let out a small laugh "That guy is really something else." he turned to Natalie "I'll show you to the guest room."

Natalie nodded "Thanks!" she looked at Orchynx "Come, Orchynx." Orchynx let out a cry and followed his Trainer.

The guest room had a bed, a small wardrobe, a television and a desk. Natalie changed to her pajamas and laid down on the bed. She smiled 'Today was interesting, to say the least.' she sighed 'And I have a feeling, that this journey will also be interesting' "Goodnight Orchynx." she told her starter, who was laying on the floor next to the bed.

Orchynx let out a tired cry, before falling asleep.

Natalie smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep happy. Excited at her new life as a Pokemon Trainer.


End file.
